Konoha's Blue Thunder
by Nara Barb
Summary: Tenten meets the most persistent guy in the world. Will he get what he want? Or will he end pinned in a wall? If not, Neji'll make sure to close all his chakra points...[NejiTenten, of course! :D]
1. Chapter 1

I was watching Ranma when this idea came into my mind. A character from this fan-fic is a character from that manga, but this is not a cross-over (he has the same personality, but he's a character from Naruto-verse in this fic…am I making myself clear? I think I'm very bad explaining --U). I made this just for fun, so don't take it too seriously : P

The action takes place after time-skip.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It was a clear morning in Konoha. Ninjas could be seen training, going or coming back from missions. Two shinobis were sparring in a smashed ground; weapons were scattered everywhere and there were big holes in the floor. The owner of the weapons, a brown haired girl, raised a hand.

-Oi Neji, this is enough for today –she complaint –This is our day off and we're training!

-It's Lee's fault, he's the one who gathered us here and now is the one who's being late –the long haired boy answered

-So we have to train while we're waiting…

Tenten made a sceptical face and Neji crossed his arms. In that moment, a green figure emerged from the nearby woods.

-Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay, but look who I met! –Lee ran towards them happily. Following him, there was a tall boy. Neither Neji nor Tenten knew him, so they exchanged a quoting glance.

-And he is…? –Tenten started

The boy's eyes sparkled; he jumped to a tree and adopted a theatrical pose.

-My name's Kamino Shigeru, and I am Konoha's Blue Thunder! –at that moment a blue thunder crossed the sky and Shigeru jumped again, made some flips in mid-air and landed gracefully on his feet just in front of Tenten. She has looking at him dumbfounded and she moved a step back instinctively. She knew there were Konoha's Green Beasts, Konoha's Yellow Flash and Konoha's White Fang, but she never heard about Konoha's Blue Thunder.

-May I have your name, lady? –he asked politely

-I'm Tenten…

-Oh! Such a beautiful name for even a more beautiful woman! –he shouted.

Tenten blushed softly; Lee raised his punch in admiration and Neji's eye twitched. But only once.

Shigeru flashed a smile and put his hands on his hips, closing his eyes.

-I think you're so cute that I'm going to **let you have a date with me. **–he nodded thoughtfully and smiled again –I'm so kindhearted!

Tenten's blush changed into a red colour. She frowned deeply and gritted her teeth with rage.

-Listen, Kamino…I don't need anyone's pity. I don't want to have a date with you, and even if you were the only one who asked in my life I'd rather stay at home sharpening my weapons forever. –she hit his chest with her finger – Have you understood, or have I to make it clearer?

Lee frowned and moved his head to look at Shigeru, expecting his reaction. Neji had his arms crossed and was watching the whole scene apparently bored.

Shigeru had a serious expression and looked intensely at Tenten's determinate eyes. He spoke with a low tone:

-I heard it clearly, and I understand you. I know you're willing to date with me, but you're too shy to admit it. Accept my apologies for not doing this properly. From now on, I'll court you during a whole week; at the end of the week I'll make your dreams come true and you'll be mine…

He burst out laughing dramatically and disappeared leaving a scent of red rose petals. Tenten was frozen in her spot, she still had her finger raised, pointing nowhere. Lee had both his fists clenched and his eyes flashing with admiration, while Neji felt his eye twitching twice this time. He had to control himself, he thought. That was his biggest demonstration of emotion in months.

-Lee…- Tenten started- who THE HELL was that guy?

-He's my beloved cousin! He was my role model and idol before meeting Gai-sensei! He taught me everything about women! –he said proudly.

-Well, that…-she began mumbling.

-…explains everything –Neji finished her sentence in a low voice.

-And now what I'm supposed to do? –she asked desperate.

-Well, Shigeru-kun is going to court you! You'll be the most envied girl in Konoha! –Lee answered

-…Whoa, cool…now I'll sleep calmer.

-Yeah, and you'll be happier! –Lee continued, not noticing Tenten's ironic tone – He'll give you red roses, teddy bears and all that stuff women like!

- And what if I don't like red roses and teddy bears?

-C'mon Tenten! Every girl like those!

-…

-Believe me! He's a ladies man!

-I don't believe you! I've heard about Neji's, Sasuke's and even Shikamaru's, but I've never heard about Shigeru's Fanclub!

-That's because he moved when he was six to Hidden Grass Village, but he considers himself from Konoha. It is said he's legendary there. Every girl around his age has gone out with him at least one time. You're the first one who's going to have him here in Konoha, so be proud!

-NO WAY! He's not gonna date me NEVER in his life, have you heard me? –she roared furious.

-Well, he loves challenges, so be careful Tenten. The more you resist, the more persistent he is. He won't stop until he gets what he wants.

-Then he'll try forever! –she decided.

Lee shook his head sadly while she crossed her arms firmly. Neji had seated near a tree observing the two of them. He approved inwardly and for the first time Tenten's stubbornness; crossed his legs and started meditating. Lee spoke softly again.

-Look…it's like fate or something like that. You're going to date him at the end, it always ends that way.

Tenten only glared at him and started walking to the village, saying "see you tomorrow" roughly. Lee sighed and started kicking a tree, counting. Time passed slowly as he increased his speed.

After five hundred kicks he stopped and faced Neji.

-I think she's pretending. –he commented –I'm sure she likes red roses and teddy bears!. –without waiting for and answer, he started making push-ups.

-She actually doesn't like them –he heard Neji commenting. -Her favourite flowers are orange tulips, and her only teddy bear is a rather old one, gift from her father.

The Green Beast thought about this without stopping his push-ups. Since when did Neji know so much about Tenten? Sure he was always guessing things with his Byakugan, but those weren't facts one could guess only observing, right? Furthermore, he was always considered the cold and uncaring one, while Lee was the hot and kind hearted. Maybe –the boy continued thinking- he was so obsessed about training with Gai-sensei and winning Sakura's heart that he hasn't had enough time to deep his bounds with his team. Could that be possible? Could Tenten and Neji have forged a deeper friendship sparring while he had been following Gai-sensei's steps?

-And Lee…- Neji's deep voice brought him out of his thoughts abruptly. He turned his head to face him and Neji continued slowly – you, more than anyone, should know that destiny can be changed.

Lee stopped and observed him while he stood up and started walking to the Hyuuga compound. He couldn't believe from WHOM he had heard that sentence. He couldn't help but smile, thinking that Shigeru's courting wasn't going to be a failure. Tenten might end dating someone next week.

* * *

This is the beginning, hope you like it!

**Shigeru **is obviously based on Kuno Tatewaki, from Ranma ½. I was watching one of the episodes and I just had to put him courting Tenten. It's so funny picturing her making faces and shouting desperate! But the best part will be making Neji jealous…oooooh, how I'm going to enjoy that –grins evilly-

Tell me what you think! Suggestions and requests are welcome:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there! Thanks for your reviews, I'm so happy! I love when people enjoy my fics, it means a lot to me. About Shigeru's look, he is like Kuno (tall, muscular, dark blue eyes and black haired), drawn in Naruto style. What it's the same is Kuno's hair. I don't like it but I think it fits him perfectly :P.

No more talking! I leave you with chapter 2!

Hope you like it!

_-Thoughts_

-Normal dialogue or narration.

* * *

Three days had passed since Shigeru made his vow. In those days, Neji hadn't seen Tenten because they completed separate missions, but today they had arranged a training afternoon. Neji arrived earlier, as usual, so he sat down near a tree.

-Psssssssst…Neji….

He frowned and moved his head in the direction of the whisper. He saw Tenten hidden in a branch.

-What are you…

-Shhhhhhhh! –she motioned him to remain silent. Then she looked at one side and the other and told him to climb up with gestures. He obeyed sighing and sat beside her in the branch.

-What are you doing up here? –he whispered.

-I'm hiding –she answered nervously

Neji rolled his eyes -I supposed…from whom?

-Shigeru! Who else? Look! There he is! –she pointed and shut up, gripping Neji's sleeve.

Shigeru was walking on the ground, looking everywhere. Then he arrived to the middle of the field and smiled evilly.

-Teeeeeeeeeeenteeeeen… my beautiful floweeeeer…where are you? I'd like to give you your "good afternoon" kiss! I know you're willing for another touch of my lips.

Both Neji and Tenten tensed when they heard this sentence. _Did he just say "another"?-_ Neji was burning in jealousy, but no one could say that. He acted perfectly calm and watched the scene with a continuous and annoying twitch in his eye. Tenten, on the other side, was trembling with fury and embarrassment -_How dare him! That bastard…-_Shigeru continued, oblivious to the killing aura emanating from them.

-Oh, my beloved Ten-chan…-now was Tenten's eye's turn to twitch- …I love the way you curl in your sleep, embracing your pillow and…

He started speaking about her to nobody in particular, telling all kind of personal stuff. Tenten's mouth was open and she was blushing like crazy while Neji's jealousy had turned into amazement -_I would have never guessed Tenten sleeps in underwear…Wait…that means he's spying on her!-_his amazement turned into fury again-_ I'm going to stop this nonsense before I discover too much. _

He finally jumped from the branch, landing gracefully in front of Shigeru. He crossed his arms and glared at him.

-Oh! You're my flower's other team mate! –Shigeru exclaimed happily, stopping his previous speech. –Have you seen her?

-That's not your business.

Shigeru opened his eyes in surprise, but recovered quickly –No need to be that rough…- He observed Neji's attire and deduced he was from an ancient family. He continued with his observation and noticed his eyes… -Wait a moment…you...!

Neji was caught off ward –Excuse me?

-That weird eye colour…. that constant twitching…OH MY GOD! YOU'RE BLIND! HOW DIDN'T I NOTICE BEFORE! I'M SO SORRY!

Neji was speechless, and Tenten almost fell from her spot in the branch. Among all the people of Konoha, Neji was probably the least you could call blind.

-I don't know how I could skip that –Shigeru seemed to talk to himself –That explains why you answered me so roughly…you can't see and I asked if you had seen somebody! –he shook his head in embarrassment and bowed –I'm sorry again, I'll continue my search if you don't mind.

With this, he left an astonished Neji in the middle of the ground. Tenten jumped from the branch and joined him.

-Eeeerm, thanks for scaring him away, I think…

-He thinks I'm blind –he commented shaking his head unbelieving it.

-Well, it could be worse, you know… At least he's not spying on you –she said bitterly.

-You should do something with that.

-Like what? When I'm at home I like to relax. It's a pain if I have to stay alert because someone is mental like him.

-Then you don't care if he watches you while you're sleeping…-he replied angrily

-Of course I care! But what do you want me to do? –she put her hands on her hips- Look Neji, I'm the victim here, so if you don't have any suggestion at least don't make this worse. The last thing I need now it's you scowling.

Saying this, she left him. Neji stayed in the middle of the ground, feeling a lot of emotions. He felt angry, jealous and stupid. And he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

----------------

The next day…

Team Gai was gathered in Konoha's front doors. They had to protect a business man in a festival of the Water Country, and since Shigeru insisted to go with them and he was a ninja as well, he stood in the front doors with them. He was switching from throwing little kisses to Tenten to pitying looks to "blind" Neji. Both of them began feeling sick, but Gai-sensei started his speech:

-Well, my beloved students and dear guest (he winked and flashed a smile to Shigeru, who returned it radiantly), you're going to assist to the Great Spring Festival! Lord Goda wants you to be his bodyguards during the two days of the festival, so you'll have to dress properly and pass as mere escort. Any question?

Lee raised a hand at once.

-Gai-sensei! Why does Lord Goda need ninjas from Konoha? Why doesn't he hire ninjas from Mizu?

-Because although he's already there, he's a feudal lord from the Fire Country, actually. You'll have to watch over him closely.

-Hey! What do you mean by "you"? Aren't you coming? –Tenten asked with a hint of desperation. She didn't want to be with a cloying person as Shigeru, a hyperactive Lee and a grumpy Neji all by herself.

-Yes! You're doing this mission by yourselves; I know you're far capable! You're my proud team! GO!

-Yosh!

-Yeah…

The journey lasted a whole day, meaning Tenten had to deal dodging Shigeru's kisses during all that time. Although inwardly Neji was annoyed to no end, he had decided not to interfere, so he remained silent all the way. At last, they arrived to the town were the festival was held, so they registered in the hotel and headed to Lord Goda's suite. The room was striking. It was beyond luxury, mirrors with gold frames were glittering everywhere, and several statues made of the finest marble flanked the double bed. Even Neji, used to the Hyuuga Manor, was astonished.

-This is bigger than my whole house, but certainly I have better taste –Tenten mumbled while looking at a silver unicorn statue with hidden disgust. Neji simply nodded to her, but both Lee and Shigeru were admiring the room with stars in their eyes.

-Just, just, so exquisite, delicate and subtle…! –Shigeru rambled

-I wish Gai-sensei could see this elegant room!

Tenten and Neji avoided each other gaze to prevent rolling their eyes and looked at their new boss. He was an extremely bald middle age man who was observing rather enviously Neji's long shiny hair.

-Well, I suppose you're my ninja squad…-everyone nodded silently- I want you to come to the festival with me. You'll be disguised as part of my court, so you'll have to dress properly, you'll find suitable clothes in your respective wardrobes. We'll meet fully dressed at 9 o'clock in the morning at the hall of the hotel, don't be late. You're dismissed.

They bowed and went out of the room; it was very obvious they weren't the first ninja he had hired. He was very martial and precise, but they found this very useful. Lee and Shigeru headed to their respective room and entered, while Neji stopped Tenten.

-Listen, I just want to apologize about yesterday –he said briefly.

-There's no need. We're bearing a little too much…_stress…_lately –she smiled and frowned at Shigeru's door.

-Shall we examine the surrounding area? –he offered

-Sure, boss.

They had a short walk without talking around the hotel. That was one of the things Neji liked about Tenten. He could be with her in a comfortable silence without any of them trying to start a dull conversation. Finally, they left to their room thirty minutes later.

After having a short and refreshing shower, Neji sat in the middle of his room crossing his legs. Letting his damp hair loose he started meditating calmly. When he was getting ready for bed he heard something. Well, better said, he _felt _something. Neji looked at his open balcony and saw a very silent Tenten (wearing only a short bathrobe) trespassing it. He blushed and was about to speak when she took a finger to her lips and glided under his bed. Shortly afterwards his door burst open revealing Shigeru wearing a towel wrapped in his waist and a few rose petals.

- WHERE'S MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER? –he bellowed

-… -Neji didn't felt like answering and gave him and extremely cold glare.

-Well, if you see…eeeerm… _hear_ her, tell her I'll be waiting for her in her room…-saying this, he roared in laugh (MWA HAHAHAHA!) and closed Neji's door.

Controlling his twitch, he sat on his bed and whispered "You can go out now". Tenten crawled until she was out, stood up and shook off the dust. She sighed heavily and sat beside Neji, supporting her head with her hands.

-He was there…-she started whispering shocked- I was going to take a shower, I drew the curtains and there he was…submerged in the bathtub, with a ton of rose petals floating all over him…he smiled me and extended his arms –she shivered and shook her head- I'll be scared all my life…

Neji remained silent and glaring at the door. Tenten looked at him; his frown was so deep that he was quite like a hawk; his damp dark hair was covering the other half of his face and was wetting his chest…_bare and muscular chest…_she thought…when did Neji become so hot? She had always seen him as her only rational team mate and now she was almost drooling at him! She blushed fiercely and looked away. He noticed this and watched her examining her toes as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world. He was pissed. More than that, he was furious! _How dare that bastard harass her? I had decided not intervene, but I think I'm changing my opinion…_ She spoke again quietly:

-I know you're furious, and I'm really sorry for interrupt you and break into your room, but I didn't know where to go –she lowered her head and stood up again –I'll return to my room –she started walking but Neji gripped her wrist and forced her to sit down again.

-Don't worry; I'm your team mate. You can ask me help whenever you need it –he answered more softly.

She smiled widely –Thanks! –he half smiled in return and tried to control his anger one more time.

-Do you think he's still in my room? Was he serious? –she asked.

-I don't know…let me see…BYAKUGAN! –he focussed in the contiguous room. His eyes widened and he clenched his teeth- Yes, he's waiting for you…in your bed…NAKED –he hissed.

Tenten opened her eyes widely and made a gesture of deep disgust. He stood up and headed to the door, opening it.

-Where are you going? –she asked, still shocked.

-I'm going to get your stuff. I'm not leaving you in the hands of that mental. You're going to sleep here with me –he said sternly and closed the door, leaving a dumbfounded Tenten sitting on his bed.

* * *

Well, here you go and sorry for the delay! (at least this time it was a long chapter!) Next chapter: Their night together and…Neji VS Shigeru? DUN DUN! Stay tuned and tell me what you think :3 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Hello! Thanks for the nice reviews, they encourage me a lot! And I'm glad the resemblance Kuno-Shigeru is clear enough : D. Well, no more rambling, let's get started! (ah, BTW, Tenten is already traumatized (who wouldn't?), poor girl…)

* * *

Neji leaned on his closed door and sighed. What the hell was he thinking? How was he going to enter there and pick Tenten's bag without crushing Shigeru's face? He wanted to do that with all his heart, but that would have two consequences:

1-No good for the sake of the mission, bad image of Konoha's ninja.

2-Revealing his feelings **too much.**

He thought for a moment and then it occurred to him that he could enter in Tenten's room without being him. He looked at one side and another, making sure no one was there, and entwined his hands.

-Henge!

A random man appeared from a cloud of smoke smiling evilly. He went resolute to Tenten's door, opened it and found a presumably naked Shigeru under the covers of the bed. He spotted him and frowned in confusion:

-Who are you? This is not your room, and I'm waiting for someone special, so if you don't mind…

Neji didn't bother to answer; he approached him and struck his chest skilfully, making him gap and fall unconscious. He then grinned more evilly…_That felt sooo good…_ Neji took Tenten's bag and glanced at Shigeru one last time. He ducked and spoke to his ear, although he knew it was highly improbable for Shigeru to hear him:

-Next time you approach Tenten, I'll make sure you regret it –he said menacingly.

Feeling better, went out of the room, dispelled the henge and headed to his own, opening the door and entering in it. He found Tenten in the balcony, looking at the sky leaning on the railing. She heard him and turned, facing him.

-You were fast! How did you manage to do it?

-He's sleeping. Here you go –he answered shortly.

Neji handed the bag to a frowning Tenten. She took it and deciding to not make more questions, she entered the bathroom, leaving him in the middle of the room. Once he heard the water of the shower running, he opened the closet looking for some extra blankets. He had decided he was sleeping in the couch while she could take the bed. When they were genins they shared sleeping space a lot of times, but they weren't genins anymore. They were seventeen and eighteen years old and he was afraid the situation to be a little embarrassing. He didn't see her like he used to see her when they were thirteen, after all. He took the blankets from the closet and went to the couch sighing. He discovered it was a bed sofa, so he opened it, put the blankets and a pillow and lay down heavily. His feet leaned out of the bed, but he closed his eyes and tried not to think of it. The bathroom door opened and Tenten entered the room, left the bag and looked at him. She frowned and shook her head.

-Hey, Neji!

-What? –he opened lazily an eye and observed her. She was wearing her summer pyjamas, consisting in a black tank top and short and baggy trousers. Her hair was put into a wet ponytail and he thought she should wear it that way more often. Furthermore, she should wear short trousers more often too…

-It's bad enough that I broke into your room –she continued snapping him out of his thoughts- I can't let you sleeping there!

-It's ok Tenten. What kind of gentleman would leave a lady without a bed?

-Gentleman, my ass. You don't see me as a lady when we train and you beat the crap out of me…

-I certainly don't know if your ass is a gentleman, but I assure you I am. When we train we're two ninjas, but now I can't let you sleeping here.

-No? We're not two ninjas anymore? Then what are we? Ernie and Bert?

-…

-Pffff…see? You can't even answer.

-Of course I can answer. I am man and you're a woman, so I can't let you sleeping here.

He closed his eye, wanting to end the conversation there. He didn't like how it turned but he said it without thinking. When he realised how it sounded he smacked mentally himself, but it was too late. After a short silence Tenten spoke again:

-Ok, let's resolve this as equals, I have a fair solution. Heads or tails?

Neji rolled his closed eyes and sighed.

-Fine, tails.

-Ok, if it's tails, you sleep there, if it's heads, you sleep on the bed. Deal?

He nodded and heard light footsteps. He opened his eyes, watching as Tenten bent down to her bag looking for a coin. _"I'd like to know if her ass is a gentleman after all" _he thought leaning his head to one side before he smacked himself mentally again. What was wrong with him that night? Neji closed firmly his eyes again and heard again those light footsteps. He felt a weight at the bottom of the bed, so he opened his eyes again to find Tenten sitting on the bed.

-Look closely, I don't want to hear you saying I cheated if I win –she smiled and threw the coin to the air, where it flipped until it landed on her open palm. She showed it immediately to him smiling broadly. It was heads.

-A deal is a deal! Shoo! You're lying on my bed! –Tenten mimicked pulling him out of the bed playfully and he sat on the bed.

-Ok, I'm leaving. But tomorrow we'll throw the coin again. That bed is too short.

For a second Tenten was surprised. Smiling inwardly she recovered quickly and answered:

-It's too short for you. For me it's perfect, that's why I'm gonna sleep here tomorrow too. C'mon, get out!

Once he stood up and reached his own bed, she threw herself on the bed sofa. Unlike Neji's, her feet didn't lean out of it.

-See? It fits perfectly! –She stretched happily, put the light blanket over her and embraced the pillow closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. _"It smells very well..." _she thought. Turning her back to him, she curled a little and raised a hand, waving

–'Night, 'night, Neji –She said in a yawn.

-Good night.

He got up to switch off the lights. He heard Tenten's deep and calm breathing and marvelled with her sleeping ability. He heard once Lee teasing her, saying she was like an old doll, the moment you lie it down, it automatically closes it eyes and falls asleep, just like Tenten when she was relaxed. He remained observing her for a moment and then headed again to his own bed, although he wasn't sleepy at all. That was going to be a long night…

* * *

In the middle of the night, Tenten felt an extra weight on her bed. She opened her eyes and found Neji in all his shirt-less glory crawling up until his face was at the same level than hers. His long hair surrounded them like a dark and soft veil and when she opened her mouth to ask she was cut by a fierce kiss. At the beginning she resisted, but soon she gave up and put her arms around his muscular back, deepening the kiss. He pressed his body against hers, leaning on his elbows to not squash her and left her mouth, kissing her cheek, cheekbone and earlobe. He kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear and she couldn't suppress a purr. He started licking and biting softly her earlobe, making her clasp his back and stretch her neck. Getting the hint, he left his mouth trace down it until her collarbones, while his hand moved upwards and seized her wrist tightly over her head, leaving her defenceless. He moved a little away to have better vision and Tenten saw him smile.

-I told you… -He said in a low and sensual voice

She frowned a bit at this and looked at him enquiring.

-I told you -he repeated- that at the end… -Neji disappeared in a cloud of smoke and in his place Shigeru was smiling arrogantly- you'd be mine –he concluded.

She gasped, closed her eyes and tried to get up desperately --------BONK!--------- She felt extreme pain on her forehead, and when she opened her eyes again, she found she was on her bed, alone (_"Thank God",_ she thought), with the blanket in a mess and a very pissed looking Neji sat on the floor and rubbing his forehead.

-I always thought you were hard headed, but now I can certify it –he said angrily.

-Look who's talking, the great Byakungan Master and he can't avoid a sleeping and vulgar kunoichi.

-I wasn't on alert, you weren't supposed to attack me!

-What? How would I know? You were the one standing there in front of me like a psycho!

-I wasn't looking at you like a psycho! You called me!

-I…what?

-You called my name in the middle of the night, I answered you and since you didn't say anything more, I got up to check if everything was alright. And when I approached to wake you up from your disturbing dream you hit me with your head! –he crossed his arms and she remained silent.

-Did I…say anything else? –she asked shyly blushing madly after a few minutes.

-As I told you, no…-he noticed her change and frowned- Why? What did you dream?

-I-I…don't remember it clearly.-She avoided his piercing gaze and his frown deepened.

-Liar.

-It was kind of vague and incoherent…-she tried

-Liar.

-That kind of dream you can't remember once you wake up…

-Liar.

-Dang! Fine, I don't want to tell you!

-Why?

-It was more like a nightmare…

-You didn't seem upset at the beginning.

-Well, it started ok, but then it got very very disgusting, and I'm not going to tell you anymore –she fixed the blanket and lay down again- Sorry for the hit, it wasn't on purpose. 'Night, Neji.

Neji stood up and observed her. She was blushing and avoiding firmly his gaze. He decided to test something, and grinning inwardly he spoke:

-You know, since all these years, it's the first time I hear you purring –he commented casually. Her reaction didn't disappoint him; she opened her eyes and her light blush grew redder. She turned her back to him again and muttered something about the "fricking pillow".

Smirking, he headed to his bead again. The only solution he found to the mystery was that she started having a _pleasant_ dream (that purr was revealing) that turned out into something not pleasant at all. She saying his name was the part he couldn't work out. Did that mean he was part of the dream? More importantly, part of the _pleasant_ part of the dream? He didn't think that was possible with Tenten, but then again, her embarrassment and the way she called her name proved him wrong. Smiling more broadly he put his hands below his head. He was happy that at least he wasn't the only one betrayed by his hormones.

* * *

Well, that's it by the moment. I know, it took me forever to continue, but I had lot of things to do --U.

Mwa hahahahahaha, I love having them with hormones troubles! I know they seem a little OOC, but you have to think something…if you were a eighteen years old girl (yep, Tenten is older than Neji! She was born in March and Neji in July), sleeping in the same room than a hot guy like Neji and your pillow smelled like him, you too would have had that kind of dream, and you know it! The same goes for Neji…two teens in the same room is always a dangerous combination.

Next chapter:

The festival begins! Kimonos, hakamas, balloons, traditional dances and all that stuff! A grumpy client to protect, a stalker to stand and a hyperactive team-mate to take care! Will Neji and Tenten survive? Will Tenten have more dreams? Will Shigeru get her to kiss him?

Again, thanks everybody who reviewed and keep them coming! Correct any grammar mistakes, please, I'm not native-speaker and I don't have a beta, so feel free : )


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Here we go again! I'm going to answer some things I read in the reviews (lot of thanks for reviewing again!):

**Ramek:** Yes, Hyuuga Neji is very addictive : D

**Scorpion05:** Thank you! And yes, Tenten could manipulate the coin, but she didn't do it. She's a fair girl : )

**Cyberwolf**: Thanks for the compliment, I don't like OC either, but I HAD to add a "Kuno-ish" character. I just couldn't help it : P. About the quotation marks, I used to use them a lot, but then a friend told me they were annoying, so I removed them. I'm gonna put them again in this chapter so you can tell me how's better.

**Hermion8**: I thought that too, but I checked a timeline and it said Neji, Tenten and Lee were born the same year; Tenten on March, Neji on July and Lee on December. I don't know if it's wrong or not, but then again, if it's wrong, sorry : ).

**Hamtaro-craz**: Thank you!

**TentenCharmed: **Thanks for reviewing again. The whole point of this story is to traumatize Tenten, MWA HAHAHA!(just kidding, I'm only scaring her a little bit). I was called Tenten too 'cause I cosplayed her once, but my boyfriend played Kimimaro (strange pairing –thinks about writing a fic…nah-:-P)

This chapter is going to have bad language and sexual insinuations. You've been warned!

I didn't put the disclaimer in the previous chapter, I'm gonna put it now… just in case: **I don't own Naruto, sadly…**

* * *

Neji woke up early in the morning. From the position of the sun, he calculated it was nearly seven. He stretched and sat up on his bed, discovering Tenten was not in the sofa. Listening carefully he heard a soft humming coming from the bathroom and shortly afterwards she went out drying her face with a towel. She spotted him and smiled. Apparently she was determined to ignore last night events.

-"Good morning!" –she said putting the towel over her shoulders- "Ready for the action?"

-"I suppose" –he stretched one more time- "What time is it?"

-"A quarter to seven, boss; hurry up so we can have breakfast, go for a walk with the others to see carefully this city and be back here at nine"

-"Ok"

He stood up, tied his hair back and went to the bathroom to wash his face and teeth. When he got out he opened the wardrobe to pick the formal clothes. He noticed all the kimonos were still there.

-"Haven't you decided which of these are you going to wear?" –he asked.

-"I'm not going to wear any of those"

-"But we have to dress properly"

-"That's why I brought my new kimono!" –she answered with a huge grin. Her eyes shone with excitement, and that surprised Neji. Tenten was not the type of girl being excited with clothes, so he hadn't expected her to bring anything apart from scrolls, weapons and stuff like that.

She entered the bathroom with her bag and went out a little after he had finished putting on his black hakama and light grey gi. She was dressed in a nice purple kimono with a pale yellow obi. In the left sleeve and in the edge of the skirt it had some yellow petals flowing. It was a lovely kimono in fact, very simple yet elegant, and it suited her very well, but he still couldn't understand why she was so excited…

-"Look! I customized this kimono! In this sleeve I have added a hidden pocket to put a scroll" –she showed him the inside of her left sleeve- "Here…" –she continued, pointing her other sleeve- "…I have another, and I made the obi suitable to carry ten shuriken, some antidotes and lint (just in case) and a fan"

Neji cocked an eyebrow –"A fan?"

-"Of course, we're in May; I'm going to melt here!" – she took it out to fan herself mockingly and he noticed it had sharp metal ribs, so it was designed as a weapon too. She put in it again and stretched her arms –"In short, I'm carrying around one hundred weapons and no one without Byakugan will notice. I love this garment." -She smiled proudly.

-"Furthermore, it suits you" –he commented with a smirk

-"Bah" –she shrugged and moved her hand dismissively –"I just bought the cheapest so I wouldn't regret the money lost if it ends torn in the curse of a mission".

Neji continued smirking. "_So that's why she's so excited"-_he thought-_ "She made a kimono the ultimate hiding place for weapons". _That was Tenten for you. He observed her as she put a senbon as adorn of her single bun. Aside her usually bangs she had longer loose hair strands at both sides of her face. She put one of them behind her ear impatiently while looking for something.

-"What are you looking for?" –he asked crossing his arms

-"Make up"

-"Are you going to wear make up?" –his voice revealed a little of surprise.

She chuckled –"No way! YOU are going to wear make up" –she pointed.

-"No" –Neji frowned.

-"Look, Neji…" –she sighed, knowing that was going to be hard –"Normal people don't use to have seals on their foreheads, you know?"

-"Of course I know. That's why I'm going to put the headband on"

-"Yeah, sure, and a poster saying "Kick me, I'm a ninja from Konoha" in your back" –She found the make up and approached to him.

-"I can transform into myself without seal" –he suggested taking a step back.

-"And waste chakra during the entire mission. Good one, genius." –she saw him frowning; trying to find another solution, but finally his frown deepened and sighed. She opened the box and started tapping softly the little sponge against the flesh-coloured paste. -"This is not that bad, actors in movies wear a lot of make up"-she commented while covering the seal.

-"You're not making me feel better. I'm not an actor" –he was still frowning, not looking at her.

-"Acting is an important part of being ninja, and you should know it. By the way, stop frowning if you want me to end this soon"

He did as she asked and soon it was over. He looked at the mirror and saw himself without seal. Tenten had made a great work, and for a brief moment he felt free, without the burden he had being loading since he was five years old. He raised his hand to touch his forehead but a gentle grasp on his wrist stopped him.

-"You should wait until it's dry or you'll remove it" –she said smiling.

He nodded and she let go his wrist, opened the door of the room and went out. Looking at his reflection one last time, he followed her and closed the door behind him.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel's restaurant and found neither Shigeru nor Lee were still there, so they sat and started eating in a comfortable silence. Fifteen minutes later, Lee and Shigeru arrived at the restaurant and joined them.

-"Neji, my ultimate rival! You look cool, but I beat you! My gi is the coolest ever! –Lee exclaimed, making his "Nice Guy Pose" and showing his sparkling teeth. He wore a green gi (Tenten marvelled because it was **exactly** the same colour as his spandex ninja suit) and a white hakama. He had removed his bandages too, so all his scars from training were visible when his sleeves moved over. Shigeru, on the other hand, was dressed as usual, with his deep blue gi and white hakama, but he had left his sword and his headband behind. He approached slowly to Tenten and spoke pompously:

-"Tenten, dear, you're lovely in that kimono. I'm happy you found it since your bag was stolen yesterday"

-"What?" –she almost spitted her tea

-"Yes, I'm deeply sorry…Shortly after I got back to the room a weird man stormed in it. I didn't have my weapons with me, but I stood up to him. We had a fiery battle and since I was winning (at this rate Neji's eyebrows almost touched his hair), he threw a weird gas and ran away with your bag" –he ended dramatically.

The three of them remained silent for different reasons. Lee's eyes were shining in admiration, Tenten had no expression and Neji was sipping his tea calmly. Once his eyebrows went back to their usually spot, he placed his cup back on the table and spoke softly:

-"What a cheating bastard"

Tenten opened her eyes and her mouth fell a few inches. How could he start an argument just before a mission? Although she was sure Shigeru was lying, it was neither the place nor the moment to reproach anything!

-"Yes! That was exactly what I thought!" –answered Shigeru, oblivious as always.

She released the air she was holding and looked at Neji. He smirked at her as if saying "Everything was under control" and cocked an eyebrow. She tried to hide a smile but failed, so she covered it with her sleeve. Shigeru looked at her and spoke again:

-"By the way, dear, where did you sleep last night?" –he enquired

Tenten was caught off ward and froze. Then she frowned, that wasn't his business! She was eighteen years old, for God's sake! She didn't like the looks Lee was giving her and Neji, as if trying to discover something between them.

-"That, Shigeru, it's not your business at all" –she answered with dignity. She didn't want them to know she slept in Neji's room because they would think the worst, as always, and nothing had happened between them last night. "_Pity"-_she thought and blushed instantly.

-"Well, although is not our business" –Neji spoke, taking her out of his thoughts- "as captain of this squadron I ask you to take care about your sleeping places. We don't want any despicable character harassing you"-he concluded looking pointedly at Shigeru.

Lee frowned and scratched his chin, if Neji didn't know where did Tenten sleep, where did she go last night? Shigeru nodded at Neji's last sentence, not getting it was him precisely who Neji was referring as "despicable character" and Tenten smiled gratefully. At last, they finished taking breakfast at eight o'clock and went to examine the town.

* * *

At nine o'clock they gathered at the hall of the hotel as they were told, and found Lord Goda with three companions. Two of them were armed and the third was a young girl in a pink kimono.

-"I'd like you to meet my personal bodyguards" –Lord Goda spoke, pointing the two men. One of them was clearly a samurai; he wore a blue hakama and glasses. His two swords were firmly tied to his waist, and his brown hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail. He simply nodded to acknowledge their presence. The other man was totally weird. He had messy dark hair, seemed unshaved and had his sword at his back.

-"Yeah, yeah, whatever" –the odd guy spoke with insolence- "let's go to that fucking festival so we can end with this soon"

The ninjas were taken aback by his bad language, but the girl in the pink kimono surprised them even more. She took out her wooden sandal promptly and hit the insolent man hardly on the head.

-"Oi! You're such a whore! What was that for?" –the guy shouted wildly. Far from get scared, the girl shouted with similar rage:

-"Because you can't behave properly even before a Lord and his guests, that's why!"

-"I behave as I feel like to, and I don't give a shit about anyone!"

They continued bickering and the serious samurai sighed weakly. It seemed he was used to that, because he turned to the perplexed Lord and company, bowed apologizing and motioned them to start their way to the festival. Lee walked to Neji's side, and when he was sure none except the ninjas could hear, he whispered:

-"Why have Lord Goda hired those three? Doesn't he trust in us?"

-"No, in fact, he's showing he's a great strategist" –Neji answered.

-"How is it?" –Shigeru asked.

-"Lord Goda knows the possible enemies are expecting him to have at least one bodyguard. If he didn't have anyone, that would make the enemies think we're his protectors, so the whole thing of being disguised would be useless" –Tenten explained.

-"Aaaah" –Lee nodded understanding -"So those bodyguards are a decoy for the enemies while we're the real ones, isn't it?"

-"Exactly" –Neji corroborated –"Let's stay on guard, but act casually"

Everyone nodded and dispersed. Tenten approached to the girl, who was walking grumpily and frowning. They introduced themselves and started chatting cheerfully. While speaking, Tenten observed everything around them. She was in charge of the right flank of the group, Lee was taking care of the left and was walking beside the dishevelled man; Shigeru was speaking with Lord Goda about the exquisite taste of his suite at the front and Neji was the last of the group along with the silent samurai. The day passed by calmly; they ate at the festival, went to the ceremonies, bought food (they soon discovered the girl and the dishevelled man had a hole in their stomachs), took part on matches (holding herself back to not be too obvious, Tenten was third in a darts match and she gave the false anbu mask of the prize to a passing child) and had a nice day in general. When the last dance concluded, they headed back to Lord Goda's suite and he paid the samurais (the ninjas were paid in advance):

-"Here's the first payment. At the end of the festival tomorrow, you'll receive the rest of it" –he said -"You may go, and remember; same time, same spot tomorrow" –he dismissed them and they gathered outside the door.

-"Hey guys!" –The dishevelled man spoke –"How about enjoying the night a little, huh?" –he smiled and his eyes shone.

The samurai looked at him, and then in a flick they grasped Neji, Lee and Shigeru and ran off, leaving the girls dumbfounded. This didn't last very much, since the girl in the pink kimono clenched her fists and spoke with rage:

-"Oh no! Not this time! I'm not gonna let them!" –she exclaimed

-"Let them what?" –Tenten asked.

-"Spend my part of the money in their low vices! Let's go!"

She grasped Tenten and started running too towards an unknown destination.

* * *

"_I can't believe where we are" _was Neji's first thought when they arrived. That part of the city was full of men walking from house to house, gazing the displayed girls as if they were meat and smiling in a sickening way. Neji felt revolted. It was the first time in his life he was in a Red Light District, and he didn't like it at all. Lord Goda's samurais were looking the different women, marking them until they entered one of the houses. Shigeru was looking everywhere bewildered by the strong red lights and the loud noise, while Lee was watching determinedly at his feet with a blush on his face.

Not very far from them, Tenten and the girl entered the Red Light District too and when Tenten realized where were they, she stopped dead.

-"Hey, hey, relax! We're in the brothels' district!" –she exclaimed horrified.

-"Of course! I'm sure those pervs are over here!" –the girl answered and started looking furiously to both sides, but suddenly she realized something –"Hey, it's the first time they let me enter one of this districts as a client, that's weird…" she commented.

Tenten didn't want to ask her more, but the specification "as a client" surprised her a lot. Although that girl was younger than her, it was clear she had lived a quite. She heard her asking a passing woman why women were allowed to enter.

-"Oh, that's because you're in the most modern Red Light District of all! Over there" –she pointed towards a direction –"You have the women zone, where women are the ones who can buy men!" –she ended happily.

-"Whoa…that's amazing!" –The girl commented –"This is the first time I hear about it!" –exclaiming this, she walked towards the direction the women pointed, leaving Tenten alone.

Tenten sighed, crossed her arms and turned, walking in the opposite direction "_I don't care about their problems. If they want to expend their money here, it's their business. I'm back to sleep" _She thought about Neji for a moment. Would he buy a woman? Almost instantly, she chuckled _"That would be illogical. Neji could have almost anyone in our village of our age if he wanted, without paying, so what's the point of expend his money here?"_ She suppressed a yawn and kept walking towards the exit until a young man blocked her way.

-"Hey miss, want to have a nice night?" –he asked smiling in a nasty way.

-"Sure, that's why I'm going to sleep" –she answered lazily

-"I can offer you a better way to enjoy the night"

-"You should say "to enjoy five minutes of the night", you know"

-"Oi, you bitch, do you want me to show you what I have got?"

-"No, don't worry. Actually, I had enough laughing for today" –She smirked. That lousy bastard…if she hadn't to pretend, she would had kicked his ass right after "Hey miss".

-"You have guts. I like you. We can have a deal. I'll give you a discount" –he said.

A silence reigned among them for a few seconds; then she burst out laughing until she had to wipe her eyes from tears.

-"That was a good one!"

-"I am talking seriously, whore!" –the man was loosing his patience.

-"That's what makes this even funnier" –she said merrily.

-"I'm just gonna ask you politely one more time" –he raised his fist menacingly.

-"Ok, ok, I get serious. Sorry, but I'm not interested in paying for having sex with you"

-"You're getting on my nerves… I told you, I'll give you a discount! Why are you so stubborn?" –he asked desperately

Just when she was going to answer, a voice spoke from behind her:

-"Because she could get it for free if she wanted" –Neji walked until he positioned himself between the guy's raised fist and Tenten, crossing his arms –"Any problem over here?" –he asked, piercing his gaze on the other's eyes.

The man didn't like those white eyes at all. It was as if that strange guy was seeing past and inside him. He lowered his fist and answered:

-"Not at all. I was on the point of leaving, good night" –he took a few steps back and left them hastily.

Without saying anything, Neji took her hand firmly. Once she was at his side and they started walking he frowned.

-"What the hell are you doing here by yourself? –he asked slowly

-"I wasn't by myself! The girl dragged me along following you all and then disappeared. I was heading towards the exit and that guy blocked my way. Hey, where are the others?"

-"Don't know, don't care. You can't enter here alone, it's dangerous."

-"Hello, Neji! I'm a kunoichi!"

-"But you can't fight here! We're pretending, remember?" –He said angrily- "Next time, if you're curious and want to come to see this, just tell me and I'll accompany you!"

She stopped dead –"I told you! That girl brought me here! I didn't want to come! I didn't know we were coming!" –she retorted with rage.

-"You should have gone back to the hotel at once!" –he responded with equal rage.

-"For the last time, I-WAS-TRYING-TO" –She shouted.

They stared themselves for some minutes and then realized the people was starting to look at them. They heard someone saying _"Those who fight hotly, desire themselves lustfully…aah, this new-weds"_. Tenten's face grew extremely red and Neji's cheeks turned the slightest of the pink. He cleared his throat and took her hand again. She tried to get away, but he squeezed it.

-"I'm not going to escape" –she said

-"That's not the reason. We don't want another one to offer himself to you, don't we?" –he cocked an eyebrow.

-"Well, at least if that happens I'd have a laugh" –she smirked.

-"I'll release you at the exit, don't worry. Let's get out of here, this place makes me sick"

-"We have one more thing in common, then"

They started walking to the exit, hand in hand, realizing again it was going to be another long night.

* * *

Yay! Longer chapter and faster update! I feel proud : P. I hope you like it, let me know what you think! Three things:

-About the three OCs appearing on this chapter: I avoided telling their names intentionally, cookie for everyone who guesses from which anime they are! (They are the main characters). Pink kimono girl, dishevelled and bad mouthed guy, serious samurai in glasses…I think it's very clear! Sadly (or happily) the next chapter will be the last for them (for this three OCs, the story is going to be a little longer…)

-About the proverb "Those who fight hotly, desire themselves lustfully": it's an adaptation of a proverb from my country. If you know any saying meaning the same, please tell me!

-I don't like to include japanese words, but in this case I couldn't find a suitable translation:-Hakama: Trousers that samurai and kendo students used to wear  
-Gi: Upper part of the attire japanese men used to wear. (Just to explain better, Kuno's jacket is a Gi and Kuno's trousers are a Hakama).  
-Obi: Wide belt women used to wear with kimonos. (if I'm wrong, correct me please!)

Next Chapter: The way back to the hotel, another night of realizations and the second day of the festival. The hidden enemy finally strikes! (Tenten made a lot of effort with her customized kimono…she has to use it!)

Doubts, comments, suggestions, corrections, etc are welcome! See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Merry Christmas : D!

Special cookie for **HunnySnowBunny! **(since was the first) and cookie for everyone who said Samurai Champloo!Yep, they're our dear Jin, Mugen and Fuu. Lord Goda's strategy of having bodyguards as a decoy came into my mind and when I thought about bodyguards I couldn't help but include them. I'm not going to give them a lot of spotlight though, because then this story would have too much OCs. As I said before, this chapter is their last.

**Nanadaime: **Thanks, I love Neji's jealousy as well : D

**Gatita:** Thank you! About Neji, I have to say he's one of my favourites (I think it's clear), and what makes him special to me is his development. At the beginning in the manga, we met a fate-obsessed mean child, focused on himself and just plain rude. After Naruto's beating he changes and becomes a caring partner (we can see him helping Lee when he got surgery and later -MANGA SPOILER; BEWARE- in Kisame's fight he saves both of them from the water prisons and even helps Tenten to get up (between other things and changes of attitude))-END OF SPOILER-. So, in short, I'm writing him as I think he would keep developing until seventeen years old, his age in this fic. But you're right, he seems OOC : P

**Scorpion05:** Thanks for reviewing again. Neji's a ninja so he has to have fast reflexes ; )

**TheSilveerMirror: **I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thank you very much for your nice review.

**Sasukeandrockleelvr:** No, he's not a perv; you'll read about his impression of the Red Light District in this chapter.

**Ihearttenten:** Thanks!

**Kitty Kat Mac:** It will take a little longer (Neji kind of knows his feelings, but he's not the extrovert type). I'm enjoying writing this fic a lot, so I don't want to end this soon. Shigeru, freaked Tenten and jealous Neji are so fun to write…

**Twightlight16: **Thanks! Well, Lee was kind of dragged, and Jin…I used to think that of him too, but then I watched chapter 15 and saw he liked that kind of places sometimes. Mugen must be a bad influence : P

**Ninja –x- Kunoichi:** Thank you! Here's the update.

**Hamtaro-craz: **Thanks for reviewing again. Yeah, Neji can be mean sometimes and Shigeru…you'll see he can get even MORE stupid. He's based on Kuno, after all.

I'm leaving some reviews without comment; sorry, but if I keep writing this will be longer than the chapter itself, and we don't want that ; ). Thank you everybody for your nice comments and I'm going to pay attention to **TheWhiteMonk** and discard dashes. Quotation marks will show speech, cursive and quotation marks: thoughts. Once I finish the fic, I'll fix the previous chapters.

This chapter will contain bad language and violence (what do you expect having Mugen over there:P)

On with the story!

* * *

Neji and a frowning Tenten kept walking in silence. He observed her and finally spoke:

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just thinking" she answered making a gesture with her free hand.

"Tell me"

She shook her head and frowned deeper. After a brief silence she looked at him again.

"Do I look desperate?" she asked suddenly.

He stopped dead and looked at her. She was frowning in a questioning way. She didn't look angry or sad, she looked almost curious in fact.

"Why are you saying that?" he asked deeply intrigued.

"Because if someone thought I would pay for having sex maybe that means I look that desperate" she reasoned.

"That's stupid" Neji rolled his eyes and resumed their walking.

"You avoided my question" she teased him.

"I didn't." he stopped again "Of course you don't look desperate."

"Then, why did that guy…" she started

"Because, I remind you, we are in the Red Light District and you were alone."

"Yeah, but…Why me? There are plenty of women over here"

Neji sighed patiently "Haven't you thought that maybe he liked you and was trying to make two catches with one hit?"

"How's it?"

"Well, if he had convinced you to pay him and liked you, he would have earned money making something pleasant" he said eloquently.

"That has some sense…anyway, I would have never paid for that" she made a face of disgust and resumed their walking again.

"Since Shigeru would gladly do it for free" Neji smirked.

If looks could kill, Neji would have died in his spot instantly. He felt her shuddering and smiled widely when she closed firmly her eyes in a try to erase the mental images she was having. Once she recovered she looked at him with hate again:

"That was a low punch" she said dead serious "So that's what you were referring earlier"

"Hn?"

"When you said I could get sex for free you were referring Shigeru? I would have chosen the other guy, of course!" she shook in disgust again.

"It's true Shigeru would happily volunteer" Neji said "but in fact I was referring your suitors in Konoha"

"My suitors? Since when do I have suitors?" she asked sceptical.

"A few months, I think."

"And how's it they never approach me? I don't even know who they are!" she said in astonishment.

"I think they don't approach because you seem unreachable" Neji commented "_And maybe because I glare them a little when she's not looking…"_

"Unreachable? Me?" Tenten laughed "I'm the blandest kunoichi in all Konoha! I have not awesome medical skills like Sakura, or family jutsus like Ino or advanced bloodline limit like Hinata. For God's sake, I don't have even a surname!"

He frowned a little bit "And what's the matter? They have all those qualities, but if they ran out of chakra their skills are useless, while you have your taijutsu and one hundred per cent accuracy. And you're faster" he added.

"You have your point there. To keep up with Gai-sensei, Lee and you during all these years I had to be really fast" she agreed.

"Plus, you train with me" he said arrogantly.

She laughed again "So that was all about. At the end you were praising me to praise yourself indirectly"

Neji chuckled "I meant what I said. I don't see you as a bland kunoichi at all"

Tenten shrugged "I'm your only sane team-mate after all"

"More than that; you're one of my few friends" he said seriously.

A silence overcame them for a few moments. Smiling weakly she spoke softly:

"I feel honoured"

"You should. If someone else in a bathrobe had broken into my room by the balcony in the middle of the night, be sure I would have kicked out him with no dilation" he joked to play the situation down.

She laughed again merrily "Well, the day you enter my room running away from a fan girl, hell will freeze"

"Why?" he asked amused.

"Every fan girl I have seen in all these years has cracked down after one of your anti-social Hyuuga glares" she joked

"I use to glare a lot, yes…" he commented thoughtfully.

"Really?" she teased with sarcasm, earning one of the mentioned glares, and she smiled "See?"

"I don't see you cracking"

"I'm not one of your fan girls" she said "Actually, we are used to them"

"We?"

"Lee and me. We made a ranking a few years ago. That one you gave me a few moments ago was a five in our 'Hyuuga Glare Scale'. It's the softest one"

Neji raised his eyebrows amused "And how are they ranked?"

"I'm glad you make me this question, since this is result of a deep study" she said mockingly, extending her free hand "on the fifth rank we have the 'Stop-mocking-me' glare. It's the most frequent towards me" she counted with her fingers "on the fourth rank it's the 'I'm-not-going-to-fight-you-again' glare, especially reserved for Lee and usually preceded with a roll of eyes. The 'Stop-pestering-me' glare is the third on our rank, and it's dedicated to all your fan girls. Finally, on our top two are the 'You're-pissing-me-of-badly' and the 'I-hate-my-seal' ones" she ended beaming.

"You have too much spare time, you know" he said impressed. She shrugged. "Anyway, that's not fair. The glare for my fan girls is a three while my glare for you it's a five. That's why you don't crack"

"I don't deserve a third grade glare. What would you do if I keep following you saying 'Neji-kuuun!', interrupting your training and drooling the entire day?" she enquired.

"_Be happy"_ He thought firstly, but he knew that was false. One of the many thinks he liked about her was precisely that. She never drooled for anyone. She was always there for train, but never looked at him with puppy eyes or something like that. Realizing he was taking a lot of time to answer he finally spoke "That would be really unlike you".

"I think so too. Not my style to hook a guy"

"What's your style then?" he asked curiously.

"Patience. They start seeing me as 'one more girl', but I work everyday a little and wait in the shadows until they realize they're deeply in love with me, mwa hahahahaha!" she said joking in a Machiavellian whisper.

Neji got impressed again. Joking or not, that was exactly what had happened with him. From seeing her as a useless kunoichi he had passed to care deeply for her and respect her as a comrade.

"Have it worked?" he asked casually.

"Actually, no." Her shoulders fell, but she recovered quickly "At least not with the one I want, but I'm still young. I still have my hopes"

"What if it doesn't work?"

"I don't care. I'll stay there for him. I don't like any one besides him; and I have tried to forget him, but it's useless" she sighed "That's why I can understand Sakura perfectly"

"Do you like Uchiha Sasuke?" he questioned bewildered.

"For being a genius you can be really dense sometimes" she commented "I don't like Sasuke, but I can understand how Sakura feels, liking someone who doesn't like you back" for a moment she seemed miserable "Well, at least he treats me way better than Sasuke treats Sakura" she comforted herself.

"How do you know? Did you confess?" he tensed inwardly waiting for her answer.

"Mmmm, not exactly."

"Not exactly? What do you mean?"

"Ok, no, I haven't confessed. But I can feel he doesn't see me as I see him. It's a kind of feminine intuition"

"That was the lamest excuse I've ever heard"

"I've tried to confess! Honestly! But when I'm going to, he looks at me so seriously and I simply can't." she shook her head miserably "He's very kind to me in his way, and I don't want to create a tense situation between us if he doesn't correspond me"

"Who is he?" he asked suddenly, frowning.

"What?"

"Who is he? Maybe I can talk to him" he offered. In true, he was not going to talk to him at all; he was going just to hate him in silence and maybe let him have an accident.

"No way. I'm not telling and don't insist." She added when he opened his mouth to protest. "It's hard to confess when you're not sure about the reaction you'll receive" she remained silent after saying this.

Neji looked at her and analyzed her behaviour. After thinking and putting in order his thoughts, he realized:

"You think you're not worth for him" he said accusingly "You can't underestimate yourself. You are a proud ninja of Konoha."

"I'm a ninja, and I'm proud of being able to reach the jounin level. It was very hard to achieve, and you know how much I trained for it" she said

"Then?"

"I'm still nobody. And that's a fact. You don't know how it feels when nobody's expecting something from you, when everyone sees how you fail and they don't get surprised. When you're not part of a clan, you arrive at home and nobody's congrats you or asks you how was your day. I was really depressed when I was a genin, seeing everyone's improvement, while I didn't get better at all. Even Lee without chakra control was far better than me. I started thinking my dream was a shit, that I would be better not being a ninja, since I didn't have great skills or bloodline limits. I thought that right after Temari beat me badly without any effort. I thought you had to be a real artist in the hidden techniques to prevail. But then, I saw the impossible" she smiled with the memory "An outcast, an orphan who was the worst in his year beat an outstanding genius from one of the strongest clans in Konoha. I felt sorry for you, but I realized Naruto had given to all of us a very valuable lesson. Guts, and go for your dream. That was his way of the ninja, and that's mine too. I'm sure he'll become the Hokage someday, and I'm sure I'll be a legendary weapon mistress. But I'm still far from there."

She looked at the night sky with a determinate smile on her face. The moment of silence that followed her speech was interrupted by her own laugh.

"Whoa, you ask me a simple question and I end rambling nonsense" she chuckled "Anyway, I usually don't get too worried about my non-existent love life. I'm still young and I have a goal to achieve"

"I see" Neji was smiling faintly. He had never known she felt that way when they were genins, but then again, he was an asshole at thirteen years old after all "Our future Hokage really knows how to give an incentive to people. He was the one who showed me the way to escape from the darkness. He has better eyes than me".

Tenten's smile widened as they continued walking. She had never spoken with such sincerity before, but she didn't regret it. Neji had proven to be a very good confident, so she felt lighter, knowing she had shared one of her worries with a reliable person. Neji, on the other hand, felt warm inside; he liked being trusted like this. They kept walking towards the hotel, hands entwined, not realizing they had passed the Red Light District long ago.

* * *

The next morning, when they arrived to have breakfast they saw Lord Goda's bodyguards, Shigeru and Lee were already there. The girl spotted them and waved merrily:

"Good morning!" She squeaked

"Aaaaaarg, lower your voice, you whore" the dishevelled man gripped his head with both hands, making a pain gesture.

"Why? Just because you're a totally asshole and have a hangover?" the girl shouted in his ear.

"I'm going to shut your fucking mouth" he growled.

The girl breathed deeply to yell with all her forces, but the silent samurai looked at her.

"Please, stop it" he asked "You're going to embarrass Lord Goda's guests"

The girl released the air and blushed. She didn't like to be treated like a child, but she remained silent. Lee then focused his round eyes on Tenten:

"Tenten! You're not going to believe it!" he exclaimed, not paying attention to the scruffy man's pain moans "Yesterday we went to the Red Light District!"

Tenten made an exaggerated shocked face "No! Really?"

Lee nodded blushing furiously "I've never seen such weird people! Plenty of women and men selling their springtime of youth!" he said horrified.

Suddenly the girl laughed:

"She was there too! We arrived later than you"

"WHAT!" Shigeru roared, much to weird samurai's displeasure. Lee had a shocked expression and Neji was looking rather bored. Shigeru stood up violently "BUT TENTEN, MY LOVE!" Everyone at the restaurant started staring at them "YOU NOW YOU CAN HAVE ME FOR FREE!" A few giggles were heard over the place, and a dead pale looking Tenten rubbed her temples. Lee blushed and Neji was divided among amusement, embarrassment and anger "I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY!"

"Haaaahahahahahahahaha!" the girl started hitting the table with her fist laughing like crazy "Poor Tenten…"

"You're just jealous because no one would go to bed with a girl like you!" Shigeru retorted hurt.

"What? Well, for your information, yesterday plenty of men insinuated to me! By the way, Tenten, I found a place where men are gorgeous! We have to go tonight after the mission!" she said happily. Tenten shook her head slowly, still extremely embarrassed.

"SHE'S NOT GOING!" Shigeru roared "TONIGHT WE'RE HEADING BACK TO KONOHA ONCE WE FINISH THE MISSION"

"I think I am the one supposed to decide that" Neji commented casually.

"WELL, I'M SURE EVERYONE'S WILLING TO BE AT HOME AND-AG!"

The bad mouthed samurai had gripped Shigeru by his hakama and had unsheathed his sword. He glared Shigeru with blood shot eyes and growled "If you want to keep that sissy voice, shut up".

They resumed their breakfast in dead silence and headed towards the hall to meet Lord Goda. All gathered, they went to the festival and started having a nice day like the previous one. Tenten was eating dango beside the girl, listening to her continuous and entertaining talk when she felt a violent aura. She glanced at Neji a brief moment and he nodded, he had felt it too. She noticed both samurais were tenser too and when the group turned an alley found it was dead end.

"What? We took this way yesterday and it was ok!" The girl said surprised. Then, at the exit of the alley another wall appeared. Both ninjas and samurais surrounded the girl and Lord Goda.

"BYAKUGAN!" Veins protruded near Neji's eyes and he looked in every direction "Tenten; six o'clock and a quarter to three on our same level. Ten and a quarter and eight o'clock five metres high on the walls. Eight in total." He whispered.

"What the fuck are you? A coronel? And what happened to your eyes?" the scruffy man unsheathed his sword and looked at Neji.

"Shhhh! Don't be rude! He's blind!" Shigeru whispered.

"What? The bald man didn't say anything about taking care of an impaired! This will increase the cost!"

Shigeru answered him but nobody paid attention to them. Neji nodded to Tenten and she jumped in the air.

"Oi, miss! You're going to get hurt!" the dirty samurai shouted.

She ignored him and introduced her hands on her obi speedily. She took out her shurikens and threw them expertly at the places Neji had indicated her. Instead of hearing the sound of metal hitting stone, they heard metal repelling metal and (for Tenten's joy) metal meeting flesh.

"Just as I thought" the calm samurai commented "Ninjas"

"We're gonna have fun then" the other one smiled avidly.

From the spots where Tenten had thrown the shurikens, eight ninjas emerged, wearing headbands from the Hidden Mist Village. One of them had a shuriken embedded on a shoulder and another ninja on his leg. The one who was directly in front of them spoke:

"We're supposed to take Lord Goda's life; we hold no grudge against you. Go away now"

"Sorry, but that can't be done" Neji answered "Our mission is to protect him"

"Same here! Prepare yourselves!" the rude samurai spoke and charged against the one nearest him. Taking this as the beginning of the battle, everyone moved. The girl and Lord Goda were escorted by Lee, Tenten and Shigeru, while the offensive task was the two samurais and Neji's responsibility. Soon, one of the ninjas was trying to evade the scruffy samurai's weird movements; he was unpredictable and fiery, yet very skilled. On the other hand, the collected and accurate technique of the glassed samurai was equally effective. Neji trapped two of them within his divinity field and Lee showed his extremely advanced taijutsu. Even in the heat of a battle, Tenten always appreciated the art of fighting. And she knew she had two great artists in her team. While repelling kunais and shurikens with her metal fan, she could take a glimpse of Neji's fluid movements, precise strikes and collected face. Even the way his hair followed his movements seemed calculated. That was the mystery of Hyuuga Neji. When she looked at Lee, she could admire his determination, his strength and passion. That was the explosion of Rock Lee. She concentred on her own task again and decided to charge against the ninja who was throwing kunais at Lord Goda. Tenten closed her fan, bit her thumb and held the fan between her teeth while taking out one of her hidden scrolls. She opened it skilfully; in less than a second she arrived to the kanji she was looking for, stained it with her bloody thumb and pressed the paper. From nowhere, two kodachi materialized, making the kanji disappear, and she grabbed them. With no hesitation, she ran towards her enemy, repelling every shuriken with her swords. When the ninja realized she was getting really near, started to move back and climbed the wall using chakra. Tenten followed him until they were gone from the alley, arriving to a nearby clearing. A first tear from the sky landed between them, soon followed by others until a storm exploded violently. The ninja unsheathed his sword and smirked. Ignoring the provocation, Tenten stood still, letting the drops wet her face until he charged against her. She blocked easily his attack, the sound of steel colliding resounded over the area, followed by the creaking produced by the two blades pushing mutually. At the sound of a thunder, Tenten swung her other kodachi in her hand and aimed his abdomen; he dodged it going backward again and then the real dance begun. Spinning, stepping and swinging to a silent music, they continued their deadly choreography taking mental notes of each one's mistakes, trying to find the moment for the final strike. Steel moved on their hands like water, and lightning involved them in light and shadows. They parted again and the man spoke:

"No woman has beaten me before, and you won't be the first" Seeing Tenten was not going to answer he spoke again "Did the cat eat your tongue, kunoichi?"

Slowly, Tenten took the fan she was still holding in her mouth and put it back into her obi "I'm not in favour of bragging in the middle of a battle, but since you're asking…" she embedded both kodachi on the muddy floor and looked at him "…you may have more stamina, chakra control or strength than me, but I assure you one thing. There's no weapon able to hurt me" saying this, she put her hands into her sleeves, grabbed her scrolls and ran towards him. That was her battle…

* * *

Neji stood in the hall of the hotel with his arms crossed over his chest. The mission was already finished. They had protected Lord Goda and the festival had ended, so the 'fake' body wards had resumed their journey. The only problem they had to return the village (although Lord Goda had offered them to stay the last night at the hotel) was Tenten. She wasn't back. The protocol to follow in case of missing member was to wait in the meeting point for two hours. If that time period expired, then one of the team could go to search the lost partner while the others reported the status of the mission. Half an hour had passed and Neji looked at the outside frowning. The storm grew stronger as time passed and he couldn't take it anymore. He headed with heavy steps towards the door, opened it and bumped into a soaked form. He stepped back and found Tenten smiling weakly. Her kimono was a little ripped and she had some minor bruises. She was trembling and blushing slightly; her hair was undone and stuck to her skull due to the water.

"Where have you been?" he asked calmly, hiding the amount of emotions that had kicked him when he saw her.

"A fight. I won" she smiled and fell forwards, but never met the floor.

Neji took her in his arms, not caring she was soaking him. When he passed the place where Shigeru and Lee were waiting they stood quickly and he spoke to them:

"We're staying tonight too; we'll part tomorrow if she's able to make the journey." He started climbing the stairs.

"I can watch over her tonight" Shigeru offered eagerly. Neji stopped dead and glared at him.

"She is my responsibility. Stay way" he growled.

Leaving them dumbfounded by his sudden outburst he resumed his way to his room, bringing her nearer protectively.

* * *

Wow! Sorry for the late update, it was Christmas after all! Merry Christmas everyone and Happy New Year! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and let's go with a little authoress rambling:

- Dango: the weird balls in a stick Anko is always eating.

-Kodachi: Shorter sword than the katana meant for defence and fast attack.

I gave Tenten a little of battle spotlight! Hallelujah! I hope you like it, it was my first battle intend! Anyway, tell me what you think (even if you think it was dreadful!) I'll extend it more in the next chapter (Tenten will relate what happened).

**Next chapter! **Tenten is sick! That's what happens when you battle for hours under a storm…pneumonia attacks! Another long night…

**Important**: this fic has always shown Neji's thoughts and feelings more than Tenten's. I'm thinking about switching that in further chapters so we can know how is Tenten living this. What do you think? Let me know what you think, please!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! Here comes the update! Thanks to everybody who reviewed: **Byakuganrage**, **Hermion8, Hyuugafan**, **MissPriss998**, **tiggermoogle, Nanadaime, Sierra Tsuki (thanks for the cookie!), KozumiFan, Neji x Tenten, sasukeandrockleelvr, Tenshi no Jigoku, AmazinGSensatiOn, minoko-chan, antan-saki, kitty demon, stardust113, The Uchiha & Hyuuga sweet f…(Thank you very much! Your comment was very encouraging), scorpion05, HunnySnowBunny, Taski, Hime Hikari, Hamtaro-craz, Kitty Kat Mac, Aria's star, riotgirl 8268, ihearttenten, evilevergreen, cheriez, little wolf blossom, Blood Stained Sorceress, Cearo Dameer, Kyasarinyume 07 and Tanya Lilac .**

Neji doesn't think Tenten loves Naruto, but he's totally disoriented since Tenten has never shown any **clear** feelings towards anyone.

In this chapter I'm keeping Neji's feelings. Tenten's will be shown sometimes over the whole story, but I've decided it'll be more Neji-centered (basically because it's more unusual). And sorry if I can't speed up the story, I really try! I'd like to spend ages writing, but I've exams in college and I've to study a lot --

No more rambling, on with the story!

* * *

Neji arrived at his room with soaked Tenten and left her on the couch. He called two maids from the hotel and ordered her to take off Tenten's wet kimono, wash her, put on her clean clothes and lay her on the bed. He went out from the room, closed the door and waited leaning against the opposite wall. Lee and Shigeru joined him shortly afterwards, but he didn't look at them and remained with his eyes closed. Suddenly, the door opened and the two maids went out bowing. Neji bowed to them and entered his room, followed by the other two ninjas. Tenten lay on the bed covered by a light blanket, a damp towel on her forehead and with her hair in a pigtail. Lee approached to the bed and whispered softly (a thing none of them knew he could do):

"Tenten? Are you ok?"

She remained with her eyes closed but spoke quietly "Kind of. I'd be better if Neji stopped glaring at me"

Lee looked at Neji, who was in fact frowning, and smiled.

"Well, you know he always gets worried when we're hurt. When I got surgery he always frowned at me whenever he saw me trying to climb the stairs"

She smiled faintly "Yeah, but then he can perfectly come back from a mission with a hole in his shoulder and we have to stand him wanting to train the next day"

Neji smiled reluctantly at that comment and helped her gently when she tried to incorporate. She took the towel from her forehead, opened her eyes and tried to focus. She observed the three of them; Shigeru stood near the door, behaving for once, Lee sat at the feet of the bed and Neji took a chair.

"So, what happened?" Lee finally asked.

Tenten took her time observing her audience. Her eyes shone with excitement and her pale face transformed when she smiled. She loved telling stories and Lee and Neji knew that. In all those years of partnership there had been times she related the last movie she had seen or the last book she had read; and every time she did that Tenten enjoyed it enormously. She cleaned her throat one time and started speaking:

"Well, all began when one of the Mist-nins was throwing kunais at Lord Goda. After a long time parrying then I decided it was time to…"

Neji observed her while she related the fight. She was gesturing and mimicking every move she described with her hands and her eyes were flying from one of them to another. When they made eye contact, he looked at her directly. It was curious…it had been six years they had known each other and sometimes he felt that he discovered her everyday. To him, she was the sensation you feel when you inhale fresh air after being into a crowded and hot place. He was not a Hyuuga genius anymore, just Neji. She never questioned him, never pushed him or tried to change him. She knew he needed his time and she respected it. He went out from his weird thoughts and paid attention again. She was now looking at Lee:

"…then I took the fan out of my mouth (I almost forgot I had it there!) and said: 'I'm not in favour of bragging in the middle of a battle, but since you're asking… ' I embedded my two kodachis and I spoke again '…you may have more stamina, chakra control or strength than me, but I assure you one thing. There's no weapon able to hurt me'"

She waited for the reaction with a smile and Lee raised a fist. Shigeru looked at her almost adoringly and Neji smirked:

"Show-off" he teased

"Hey, he started!" she retorted before resuming her account "I ran towards him taking out my two scrolls. I charged with all my weapons against him, but I have to say he was quite good. He parried most of them, so he was hurt but still standing when I finished my attack. He attacked me with his katana and I dodged it. Most of the times" she added wincing.

"But those were scratches so I didn't stop" she continued "I got away from him and threw my two last shurikens while taking out my fan again. He stroke frontally with his blade, directing it to my belly, but I opened my fan and let the katana trespass it; then I shut it fast getting the blade trapped and spun it strongly, making him lose his last weapon. We were tied in one thing: we were without our beloved weapons. But I was in disadvantage, because although my taijutsu is not bad, he was way stronger than me" she stretched her arms indicating the size of the mentioned ninja "so I decided to use that strength against him. As I expected, he knew I knew he was stronger, so I faked. I let him think I was scared, and kept looking at my sides, making him think I was trying to escape. He ran towards me again and took out a kunai from his right boot. He gripped it with his two hands and jumped, falling directly to me" she made a dramatic pause.

Lee was opening her eyes greatly, making an astonished face. Shigeru covered his mouth and Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Instead of running" she continued "I blocked his attack and he started using all his strength. We struggled and finally I let him think I gave up; he lost his balance towards me, achieving to give me a new scar on my shoulder" she pointed her left shoulder "He smiled at me arrogantly and said 'Weapon Master rule number five…' but then I smirked and completed the sentence for him '…always have a hidden weapon'. Saying this, I took out from my bun the poisoned senbon I had and embedded it on his neck with a fast movement. He didn't expect it at all so he couldn't dodge it. I treated roughly my wounds, recovered my weapons, and headed to the hotel. I was tired so I walked slowly until I bumped against our leader. You know the rest of the story" she ended.

"You had a poisoned senbon on your hair?" Lee asked "That's dangerous!"

She shrugged and Neji shook her head. Tenten felt dizzy for a moment, Neji stood up and touched her forehead; she had a light fever.

"Ok, enough talking. You should rest" he said

"Let's go Shigeru-kun" Lee commanded "take care, Tenten" he took Shigeru's arm, made him exit from the room and closed the door behind them.

Tenten looked at Neji "C'mon, do it. You're wishing it"

"Excuse me?" he said cocking an eyebrow.

"You want to tell me off badly, I know you. Just do it"

He sighed and sat again "Your behaviour was highly irresponsible" he started "you could have been badly hurt or worse, dead. The mission was to protect Lord Goda, you hadn't to fight that ninja"

"But he was going to escape!" she said

"That wasn't important. Lord Goda was the most important thing in the mission"

"He was weapon master! I HAD to fight him! It was the first time I had that opportunity in my life. The opportunity to test me against someone like me! I knew you could handle perfectly, the battle was almost won when I left!"

"But what if he had reinforcements? Maybe he was heading you to a trap. You could have been killed, don't you understand?" he said apparently calm.

"At the end I won, so stop it, please. I'm not feeling very well" her eyes started to water and Neji shut up. Although his calm face didn't show it, he panicked when a tear ran down on her cheek.

"Tenten, sorry, I didn't mean to…" but he stopped when she laughed hardly.

"Busted! My eyes started crying because of this damn cold" she wiped the tear "but you should have seen your face, hahahaha"

Neji narrowed his eyes menacingly. For a moment he had felt horrible but that feeling dispelled when he saw her laughing. She then sneezed strongly and her forehead hit her own knee in a pitiful way. That stopped her laughing and she started moaning touching her reddening forehead. Neji smirked loudly and she glared at him:

"Yes, laugh at a poor sick girl"

"Divine justice" he said.

That earned him another glare, but he ignored it. She crossed her arms and sighed:

"I hate being sick, and if you're going to tell me I deserve it, you better shut up"

"I wasn't" he said "I'm glad you came back in one piece. A sick piece, thought" he stood up and took his backpack "I'm going to take a shower. It's time to sleep"

He headed to the bathroom and started taking his shower. He sighed heavily while the water ran. He had been dead worried, and it had been less than two hours of absence. He knew she was perfectly capable to take care of herself, but he couldn't help it. He finished and got dressed with an old black t-shirt and his pyjama's trousers. When he got out and opened the wardrobe to hang his attire he spotted Tenten's torn kimono.

"Your kimono is ruined" he commented

She shrugged "I'll buy another. A black one, without flowers." She said slightly and sneezed loudly again.

Neji took some aspirins and a glass of water and came near. She wrinkled her nose with disgust.

"I don't like medicines" She refused shaking her head

"You have to take them, you could have pneumonia"

"No, I don't have it. When you have pneumonia, your chest hurts. I read it" She added when Neji looked at her questioning.

"Take them. You can't get worse" he insisted.

She took them reluctantly and shoved them in her mouth. She started drinking water and gulped hard.

"It has been a long day. We should rest." Neji said heading to the sofa.

"Hey, that's my bed"

He turned to look at her again "You're not going to sleep here today"

"Why?"

"Because you're sick"

"What a stupid answer. This bed is harder than that one. And that one's too short for you, so don't be stubborn and help me" she said pulling the covers.

He shook his head but approached to the bed and helped her to her feet. She stood in a precarious way and looked at him, noticing his height. She was one of the tallest kunoichis around their age, but she was still shorter than him.

"You know, they say you grow when you have a fever. Maybe I grow as tall as you" she said merrily

"I doubt it. No one could grow four inches just in one night" he responded.

"Who knows? Maybe I'm the exception"

"Why do you want to be as tall as me?"

"Well, it's annoying having to look upwards all the time to talk to you, Lee and Gai-sensei. It gives me neck ache"

"You'll have to get used. I don't think you're going to reach Gai-sensei's six feet"

"It could be interesting" she mused "I'd be able to look over a lot of people's heads, seeing everything from another view…I'd be able to reach my kitchen's upper cupboards without a chair and…"

"Tenten, you're rambling" he cut her "Maybe your fever is getting higher"

Neji helped her to lie on her bed and touched her forehead. He put the light blanket over her body and took the small towel again. He went to the bathroom, wet it and wringed it out. He came back to the room and saw she had already her eyes shut in a tired expression. Neji kneeled near her head, removed her bangs from her forehead and put there the damp towel. She frowned at the first contact, but shortly afterwards relaxed. He left his hand on her hair for a few moments and frowned. She was a bit pale, and he was wondering if she was getting worse.

"I'm ok, just tired" she mumbled as if reading his mind.

"If you say so… Tomorrow we'll leave to Konoha. If you're better you'll make the way with us, if you get worse I'll carry you to Tsunade-sama. Is an order" he added when he saw she was frowning and opening her mouth to protest.

"Aye, aye, captain" she answered mockingly "but I'll be able to make the way tomorrow by myself"

Neji stared at her for a while until he stood up "If you want something, wake me up"

"Don't worry" she said suppressing a yawn "'Night, Neji. And thank you"

He didn't answer and headed to his bed. Neji sat and kept watching her carefully. Definitely, she was paler in despite her blushing cheeks and seemed to be in pain due to her light frown. He lied down and started reviving all the sensations he had felt that day. Anger, concern, powerlessness and finally relief when he saw she wasn't in danger. He sighed and realized he was very tired too; his eyes started closing and he fell heavily asleep on the top of his covers.

* * *

At last! o-o

Sorry for keeping all of you waiting for so long –dodges several objects thrown at her-. First I got exams and then I had an enormous block. I started writing another story (Advertising time: "Not anymore", a SangoxMiroku fic from Inuyasha…check it if you want n-n) to refresh me from this one and I could write at last this chapter, phew!

It's not one of the best, but next one will be better for sure!

Well, you know everything you have to comment or correct is always welcome, thank you! See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi again! I'm ALIVE! Thanks to everyone who had faith on this fic and waited patiently until I updated : D. I was VERY late again updating for medical issues…terrible migraines attacked me so I had to stop using my pc until they disappeared…(yes, they lasted months). Let's hope they don't strike back! There'll be more humour in the future, a LOT more of Shigeru's bashing, trashing and beating since he's back to his behaviour now Tenten is recovered, and, of course, jealous Neji will strike back.

Scythe195: Thank you! I appreciate greatly your advices, it has been ages since I got English classes, so this is the only way to maintain and improve it. Feel free to correct me, everyone, and thank you for reviewing :)

And now, on the story!

---------------------------------------

Neji woke up the next morning feeling his cold damp hair against his back. He sat on the bed realizing he had slept like a log during all the night and stretched, cracking several bones in the process.

"Whoa, you sound like an old man"

He looked at the source of the voice and found Tenten, fully dressed in her ninja clothes and with her usual buns back in place, looking through the window. "Feeling better?" he asked.

She turned to face him and smiled. She was not as pale as the previous night and her blush was gone. "Yep. My head hurts sometimes, but it's not big deal"

"What time is it? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"A quarter to nine. I tried to wake you up, but you seemed to need more sleeping."

"It's a little late. Let's pick up our things and go down to have breakfast. We'll leave once everyone is ready"

When they were heading to the restaurant they were intercepted by someone running at top speed towards Tenten.

"My beautiful flower has recovered!" Shigeru smiled widely while running and opened his arms. "Come into my arms!"

Tenten made a horror face when the Blue Thunder squeezed her strongly. Neji kept walking calmly while Tenten was squeezed by Shigeru. When the insistent boy's lips were going to plant a great kiss on hers, a smoke cloud involved them and dispersed, revealing Shigeru embracing and kissing one of the big plant pots decorating the corridor.

Neji turned the corner, finding there the real Tenten leaning against the wall "Your kawarimi has always been very good" he complimented.

"That was a close safe" she sighed, resuming her walking. "You discovered it, though"

"Well, my eyes are the most trained part in my body"

They heard a loud crash accompanied by some shouts and stomps behind them. Neji and Tenten ignored them and reached the restaurant, finding Lee there. They sat down with him.

"Good morning Tenten! How're you feeling?" he saluted merrily.

"I'm ok, thank you, but I'd be better if you stop shouting at me" she smiled covering one of her ears.

"Oh, sorry. Here, I ordered a big glass of orange juice for you. They say it's good for colds"

"Thank you Lee! You're very nice" Tenten took the glass from his hand and took a sip.

Lee smiled and his teeth shone brightly "By the way, have you seen Shigeru-kun?"

"Vaguely" Neji answered.

"He told me he was going to wait for you on the corridor" the green beast commented

"Lee" Tenten lowered her half empty glass of juice and spoke solemnly "I don't want to offend you at all, so I'm trying to say this in a soft way" she sighed "your cousin is a psycho and if he keeps harassing me I'm going to kill him"

Neji's raised his eyebrows while sipping his tea. That was Tenten and her soft way to tell things. Lee froze with his mouth half opened and she crossed her arms.

"But, Tenten…Shigeru-kun likes you!"

"Really? I don't care. My patience is coming to an end, and this is an ultimatum. If you don't tell him to stop, I'll have to intervene physically, since words don't seem to reach him."

"Are you going to hit him?"

"If he keeps doing this, yes" she said determinedly.

"Well, Shigeru-kun is kind of impulsive, but he's not a bad person…"

"Lee, he tried to kiss me."

"Ok, he's VERY impulsive…"

Tenten retorted something and Lee responded her. Neji kept looking silently from one to another as if he was watching a tennis match.

"I think you're exaggerating, Tenten" Lee was still saying stubbornly.

"Exaggerating? For God's sake, Lee, I almost have enough reasons to report him"

"Really? Like what?" Lee asked defiantly.

"He has spied on me, he has broken into my house while I was sleeping, he has registered my underwear and has made me photos without my consent" she enumerated with her fingers "Do you want me to continue?"

Both men froze until Lee recovered and spoke again "Why you didn't do anything?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Because is your cousin, and I don't want to have problems with you" she answered lowering her eyes.

Lee lowered his eyes too, but shortly afterwards he smiled again "We're best friends Tenten! We're a team! I will support you even against Shigeru-kun, though I think physical punishment won't be necessary"

She looked at him and smiled, emotionally touched "Lot of thanks, Lee!"

He shrugged and looked at Neji "What do you think, Neji-kun? You've been quieter than usual"

"Tenten, you have to react" he said seriously looking at her "because if you don't, I will, since I'm the responsible of the team"

"Neji, I thought you were the cold and collected one!" Lee said surprised.

"I'm very calm. I can't let someone to bother my only sane team mate. She will lose her concentration"

"You're right there…" Lee nodded thoughtfully. Suddenly he frowned and stood up pointing Neji dramatically "Hey! What was that? 'Your only sane team mate'? And what am I? Your neighbour? I'm your team mate too!" he said hurt.

"Yes, but you're insane" Neji answered blankly.

Tenten chuckled as Lee stared Neji from his position. Suddenly, the restaurant's doors opened to reveal Shigeru. He was all stained with earth from the previous incident with the plant pot, and looked extremely pissed. He spotted them and crossed the room with big strides, catching everyone's attention. He reached the table and crossed her arms in front of Tenten, as if trying to intimidate her.

"Tenten!" he said in an authoritarian voice.

Neji didn't like his tone at all and frowned, but Tenten didn't seem intimidated at all. She stood up, put her hands on her hips and looked at Shigeru frowning deeply "What?" she said belligerently.

Shigeru came one step closer and looked at her from his taller position "Why you made me embrace a plant pot?"

She stood on her spot, not frightened at all and cocked her head to look better at him "Because I prefer being embraced by a cactus than being embraced by you"

"So, you're still shy towards me…" he sighed

Everyone sweatdropped at this statement and Tenten massaged her temples "Listen, if you keep doing this, I'll beat you senseless"

"I see…" he commented. A thick silence followed this. Everyone in the room had their eyes fixed expectantly on the pair, including the waiters. Shigeru opened his mouth to speak again "Let's get going back, then" he said miserably turning and leaving everyone flabbergasted.

Lee looked at Tenten frowning, making her feel a little guilty, so she looked at Neji asking for help. He had narrowed his eyes, not believing at all Shigeru's reaction, so Tenten remained on guard.

"Erm…Shigeru-kun…I'm sure Tenten didn't want to be rude" he said softly.

Shigeru looked back and she shrugged. Her guiltiness dissolved fast when she saw him trying to embrace her for the second time on that day "I forgive you my dear! Actually, I love your strong character!" he said happily.

She stepped back angry and intercepted him with a great hit on the top of his head that sent him to the floor violently. She clenched her fists and spoke through clenched teeth "I'm not your dear, I don't want you to touch me and you don't have to forgive me because I did no wrong!" Tenten crouched and took him by the collar of his gi "If you come near me again, I'll hit you until you ask me for mercy. You have no right to harass me, and I'm going to show you what I'm capable of" She let go off the collar and stood up again, blushing violently when all the women in the room clapped and cheered for her. She bowed shyly, took her bag and left the restaurant, followed by an amused Neji.

----------------

They gathered at last at the village's gates. Shigeru had a great lump on his head, but his stupid smile remained in his face. He winked to Tenten and she sighed.

"You just don't get it, don't you?" she asked

Shigeru blew her a kiss as an answer and she dodged the sticky little heart that approached her menacingly.

"Yikes! Hey you, don't throw me nasty things!" she shouted.

At this sight, Lee sighed "Aaah, this brings me sweet old memories…" and smiled dumbly while staring at the space with dreamy eyes.

"Ok, everyone!" Neji spoke with authoritarian voice "Connect your radios. We'll make to Konoha in two squadrons. Lee, Shigeru; you'll be the first squadron. Tenten, you and me will cover the rearguard".

"I don't agree with that distribution" Shigeru protested while setting his device.

"I don't recall asking your opinion" Neji answered coolly.

"But, Neji-kun! That distribution is meant to be when the team is expecting an attack! We're heading back home!" Lee said.

"Well, we were attacked here, so maybe we're still targeted" Tenten reasoned.

"Why do you always team up with him?" Shigeru suddenly asked, pointing at Neji with jealousy.

"Oh, well, let me think…because he's my captain and he's right, maybe?" she answered with sarcasm.

"We're not sure he's right" he argued.

"But he's our captain; we have to follow his leads. That's what means having a captain." Tenten explained slowly.

"I don't know why he's our captain, to begin with" Shigeru then commented, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Because he's the most experienced jounin between us, that's why"

"Nonsense! He's a year younger than me! I should be the captain" he said arrogantly

"Shigeru…" Tenten started patiently, but was cut by Neji's voice.

"Tenten, don't strain yourself" he said shaking his head. Then, he looked at Shigeru "Look, you like it or not, I'm the captain here. I'm not going to discuss with you if I deserve or not that honour. As I said, we'll be heading to Konoha in two squads and we'll start moving NOW" he spoke in a menacing tone that made Lee grasp his cousin and start running the way to their village.

"Let's go" Neji commanded.

Tenten simply nodded and started running at his side, not opening her mouth. Hours later they were still heading to Konoha, jumping from branch to branch in silence until she finally spoke.

"Neji" she called.

"What's it?" he said turning his head to her.

"You're acting a little strange lately" she commented softly. Neji raised his eyebrows in a way that clearly said 'Explain yourself', so she continued "You've shown more character in this week than in all the years I've known you" she stated.

Neji pondered this. He had always been an impassive ninja, calm and collected, but Lee's cousin was starting to get him on his nerves. He had never met such an unbearable person in his life. Seeing Tenten was still waiting for an answer he spoke again "I can't stand him"

"I see" she commented casually.

"You seem surprised"

"Well, you should be used to Lee. Shigeru's quite similar in his way".

He frowned murmuring "Yeah, sure" and kept jumping in silence until someone interrupted his thoughts again:

"Oi! Neji-kun!" Lee's voice hit Neji's ear, making him flinch. He turned on his microphone and spoke:

"What's it?"

"I think we could make a stop to eat!" Lee suggested.

"Oi Lee! Don't shout over here! We can hear you!" Tenten intervened.

"Look who's talking!" he shouted louder, making them flinch again.

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" she roared.

"OH TENTEN, MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER! IT'S GREAT TO HEAR YOUR LOVELY VOICE!" Shigeru shouted.

"YOU MORON! DON'T-SHOUT-OVER-HERE!" she grunted again.

"Uoops, sorry love"

"Ok, let's stop to eat" Neji said, ending the conversation while rolling his eyes tiredly.

They gathered between some trees and started making lunch. Neji located a nearby stream using his Byakugan, so he went to collect water and fill their bottles. Once he was gone, Tenten left on the opposite way to pick wood for the fire and started to get further and further, lost in her thoughts. Although she was a little distracted, she could feel a presence near her position. She remained calm and kept collecting wood slowly until she heard someone emerging violently from the bushes behind her. Without turning, Tenten spread out one of her scrolls, summoning her beloved bo. This long wooden staff had never failed her, so she spun it on her right hand and used it to hit her attacker in a fast motion that the stranger couldn't dodge. The bo made (hard) contact with his head and he fell noisily to the green floor. When she heard the loud thud Tenten smirked and turned arrogantly, but her facial expression froze almost immediately. She frowned deeply and cried furious.

Neji was arriving to their camp when he heard Tenten's angry shout. He joined Lee, who had his rounded eyes extremely open, and was about to speak when he noticed Shigeru's absence too. He activated his Byakugan and scanned the area. Lee observed him moving his eyes until he stopped and opened them widely. Neji remained silent and with a strange expression on his face. If Lee didn't know him better, he would have said Neji was about to burst laughing, but that wasn't possible. He was the stoic Hyuuga Neji after all.

Actually, Lee knew Neji better than he supposed, because Neji was fighting against the laughter. When he started looking for Tenten he spotted her on a nearby clear. What he wasn't expecting was to find Shigeru too, lying on the floor while the enraged kunoichi was hitting him continuously with her bo. The Konoha's Blue Thunder was shouting and trying to dodge, but his stupid smile was growing wider with every hit, fact that Tenten didn't seem to appreciate at all. He turned on his microphone again:

"Hey, everything ok over there?" he asked.

He saw how Tenten stopped and her bo disappeared in a poof of smoke. She collected her wood and started walking towards the camp when Shigeru gripped her leg, getting a kick on the face in response. She finally answered:

"Under control"

------------------------------------

Ok, ok, you have all the right to hate me by now, but I'll promise you one thing. I WILL finish this fanfic, no matter how much time it takes. That's my way of the writer, YOSH! (Don't worry TentenCharmed :D)

Everything you have to tell me (even if you want to flame me, I deserve it :( ), click the review button! See u next chapter and thanks again : D


End file.
